


New Moon

by nightshade002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy Haikyuu Exchange, M/M, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: Tetsurou yawns and stretches, shaking out his fur as he prepares to jump to the next building over. There isn't much light due to the new moon, but it's a perfect night to be out and about. Were he in his human form, it would probably be a bit too cold, but with his fur, it's perfect.It'll be a great night once he meets Kenma and the others.A door slamming shut startles him as he jumps, making him miss the landing just barely. He falls, not far thankfully, only two stories; he lands in a box of some sort, filled with clothes or blankets or something soft. As he's clawing his way out, the lid of the box shuts.





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).

> hey, i'm posting this kinda late, but it's still halloween, so happy halloween ragewerthers!! I haven't really written in a while so I'm kinda rusty, but I hope you like this!
> 
> I'll be posting the rest tomorrow!

Tetsurou yawns and stretches, shaking out his fur as he prepares to jump to the next building over. There isn't much light due to the new moon, but it's a perfect night to be out and about. Were he in his human form, it would probably be a bit too cold, but with his fur, it's perfect.

It'll be a great night once he meets Kenma and the others.

A door slamming shut startles him as he jumps, making him miss the landing just barely. He falls, not far thankfully, only two stories; he lands in a box of some sort, filled with clothes or blankets or something soft. As he's clawing his way out, the lid of the box shuts. 

"I've got the last box over here, Daichi!"

"Sounds good, thanks Hajime! I'll let Tooru know we're _finally_ on our way over."

"Great, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that. You know how he gets around this time," Hajime calls back to Daichi. 

Daichi laughs, "I'm not sure how he's surviving being all the way across town from you. Sorry this took longer than I thought it would."

"No problem, we're happy to help, no matter how much Tooru may be complaining."

The box tilts as Hajime sets it down, and he yowls as he's pitched into the side of it. There's a loud thud as he gets his bearings again. Finally, he claws his way out of the box of cloth - thankfully not taped shut - shakes himself off, and finds himself in the back of a moving van staring at the closed door.

The engine roars to life behind him, startling him into nearly falling back into the box he had just escaped from. Shit, he's so fucked. He digs his claws in for balance as the truck starts to move, Hajime and Daichi making small talk in the front seat of the truck.

_Fuck,_ Kenma is going to be so pissed at him. He's probably going to give him the silent treatment for a few days at minimum, and even though Tetsurou knows that it'll be because Kenma was rightfully worried, he doesn't want to go through that. Or make Kenma worry like that.

He tries to keep track of the turns they take, but it's so hard to remember after a while. By the time they stop, he has no clue how long they've been driving for, but he knows it'll take him forever to run back to the meeting place for tonight.

When the door opens, he's torn between running for it and hiding until he can safely slink away. Instead of doing either, he freezes. 

"What the-" the man who opened the door, likely Hajime from his voice, exclaims, sneezing immediately after, "What the fuck?"

"Did something break?" Daichi asks, peering in next to Hajime, freezing upon seeing Tetsurou. "Oh."

Tetsurou's brain finally caught up with him, and he dove into the back corner behind some boxes. 

"I'm going to- going to go get- get Tooru," Hajime says between sneezes. 

"Wh- Hajime- Hajime don't leave me alone with a cat! I don't know how to-" Daichi calls out before cutting himself off with a sigh. "Deal with cats."

With Hajime gone, Tetsurou decides to peek his head out from behind the box. Daichi gives him a small, nervous smile. He narrows his eyes, crouching down defensively in response. Slowly, he inches out, trying his best not to startle Daichi. He doesn't want to move too quickly in fear that Daichi might instinctively slam the door shut and trap him in the truck. 

Daichi clears his throat and Tetsurou freezes, eyes going wide and tail puffing out. "Fuck me," he grumbles.

Tetsurou wants to move, he really does, but he can't force himself to.

"What's the issue? Hajime just came in and whined about something related to allergies?"

Tetsurou watches a third person, probably Tooru, taller than the other two with fluffy brown hair, jog into view, stopping when he sees Tetsurou.

"I doubt Hajime _whined_, but it's-"

"Oh boy," Tooru says dryly. "A cat." He turns to Daichi, and Tetsurou takes the chance to creep forward a little bit more. "Hajime's a pure werewolf, so he's extremely allergic to cats. You and I can handle being around it."

Fuck. He's so fucked. Of all the people he could have dropped in on, it was a group of fucking wolves. At least these two probably can't tell he's a werecat. The pure wolf probably could have if it were any other day, but his wolf senses are severely weakened due to the full moon.

"Okay, so what do we do about it?"

Tooru shrugs. "Shut it in there until the morning? I don't know."

"Why would we do that? _Why?_"

"It's a cat, Daichi, it's evil."

Daichi crosses his arms, glaring up at Tooru. "I'm not going to just leave it in there all night without food or water. We need to-"

"Just give it food and water then. You can't just leave the door open until it leaves, someone might try to steal from you. We may be out of the cats' territory now, but we're not exactly in a safe neighborhood. Honestly it's probably safer for us to keep it in here overnight and then take it to a shelter or something in the morning."

Tetsurou's ears perk up. He can't stay here all night. They'll find him in the morning and he cannot afford that. He makes a run for it, sprinting between Daichi's legs as the two werewolves shout in surprise.

He has almost no clue where he is, but if he can get to the rooftops, he can probably find his way home before sunrise. Luckily, they're in an alley with a fire escape he can easily climb to get away. It takes him all night to run back to his house, and he makes it just before he shifts back. 

Tetsurou's phone has no new messages on it, but he isn't surprised. Everyone else is probably asleep. He sends a text to the cats' group chat letting them all know he's alive before passing out himself.


End file.
